


Whispers

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: #Smut, #every woman's fantasy, #free porn for you, #how about just a harem for her, #how do I tag, #jayrae, #live in my fantasies, #royrae, #sorry I can't help myself, #who else should we add into this beautiful mix here, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: Someone is blackmailing Raven. And she has no idea who it is. It could be anyone at Whispers, an infamous sex positive social club run by her friend Jinx.
Relationships: Raven (DCU) & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. The Man In Red

Raven was being blackmailed. And she had no idea who was doing it.

Her eyes peeked through the half-opened blinds, peering at the street outside of her dingy apartment. Not a soul was in sight. Sighing, she dropped the blinds and shoved the curtains closed as she thumbed through the photographs that had been so neatly packaged and dumped through her mail slot.

They were photos. Of her. 

“I know what you did last night.” The words were scrawled haphazardly in sharpie across the top of the Polaroids. They had to have been taken by someone at the party. 

She was tied up, gagged, and being thoroughly fucked. She had enjoyed every second of it, and had no idea who her partner had been. She remembered almost every moment of the prior evening, and the club had claimed to protect privacy. So who had taken her picture and what was their motive? She wasn’t ashamed of herself. Was this to prove a point?

“Come back. Meet me.” The final photo was a still of her laying unbound, exhausted from the evening. Perhaps this was her own fault, the club had a mask policy and advocated to use fake names to protect identities. She had no idea who her lover of the prior evening was. 

Perhaps she would go back, see if she could find out who had been fucking with her both literally and metaphorically.

Calmly, she slipped her heels on, ripping her coat from the stand as she slammed the door to her apartment.

* * *

_Three weeks prior_

This was not her first rodeo. She had been to sex positive social clubs before, but never any in Gotham, and never any quite this _fun_. She had met more people that she enjoyed talking to than she wanted to admit. Like her, there were many regulars, but no one knew each other’s names. Instead, they all went by peculiar monikers, or some even used colors. The dress code was always black tie, and they always wore masks; it didn’t have to be elegant by any means. Raven went under the guise of Ms. Violet, an easy enough name to match her beautiful hair.

Like most sex clubs, this one was membership only. She was lucky enough to know the degenerate that ran the club as well, Jinx. Jinx had recently taken over ownership of the building after the prior owner was jailed- he had been using it as a mafia meeting ground. Leave it to her pink haired pal to turn such a shithole into Gotham’s hottest club. Though, Raven did wonder where she got the money from. Jinx had mentioned something about a partner and benefactor that helped oversee the club but nothing more than that he was a regular there as well.

Raven had been there for support on opening night, and it was a smash hit. After that, well, she just couldn’t keep herself away. The main floor was music, dancing, and booze just like any other club. The bottom floor, however, was “where the magic happened” as Jinx put it. The winding staircase led to a lower level and what she lovingly referred to as her “sex dungeon.” A collection of 12 chambers, each themed differently. There was even a spanking bench in the corner of the main room, in which patrons could line up and take turns with a paddle or whip of their choice.

So here she was, for the third time after opening night, chatting with someone who called themselves, “Mr. Green.” She tried to hold back her chuckle as she thought about the games of Clue she had played when she was younger. They had been chatting for quite some time about their experiences there. Though she had been there three times now, she had not yet let anyone fuck her. Sure, there had been plenty of options, but she was too nervous. The masks helped ease her tension about the situation a bit, but she was still afraid someone would recognize her.

The atmosphere was buzzing with excitement and the room around her was full of dancing bodies, all dressed beautifully.

“So, do you come here a lot then?” Her mind snapped back to her present conversation as Green asked her a question.

“I’ve been here a few times, yes. Yourself?” The mask he wore covered his entire face, muffling his words slightly, making it hard for her to understand.

“This is my second time. And every time I’ve come, that guy just stands back there the whole time.” His finger was crooked at someone in the far corner of the room. Setting her glass of wine back on the bar top, she turned, shielding her eyes from the bright lights. Sure enough, at the far back was a dapper man in a tuxedo, the top half of his face obscured by a red masquerade mask. His eyes seemed to be searching the crowd for someone or something. She had never noticed him before, though she had always been there with Jinx.

This time, though, her friend had been forced to manage for the night as her partner had decided that they wanted to take a break, so she was alone for the evening. The room pulsated around them as the lights flickered and flashed mesmerizingly.

“Let’s dance,” before she could protest, he had dragged her out onto the floor, sweeping up the end of her long, strapless black dress to ensure it wouldn’t get caught under someone’s feet. It had been a mere moment since they had stood up, and suddenly he was gone. Spinning, Raven tried to locate her dance partner as she was bumped into from all sides by the jostling crowd. A sigh of relief left her as she felt warm hands on her waist.

“Don’t do that to me again, Mr. Green.” Spinning, her smile wavered as her eyes met a blood red mask.

“I certainly won’t, but you can call me Mr. Crimson, Ms. Violet.” His smile was dazzling, almost blinding as he shifted his arms to more comfortable dancing position. Her purple eyes locked onto his mask, meeting his deep green gaze. She found herself unable to pull away from him, as if they were connected now. Like a moth drawn to a flame.

“I’ve never seen you before.”

“Ah, I’m sure you haven’t. But I’ve seen you.” They danced quietly for a moment as she regarded his words, her heart beating thunderously in her chest as he pulled her body against his. He smelled of something spicy, the aroma of cinnamon and whisky filling her nose as she felt his grip around her tighten.

“Who are you?” He cocked his head to the side, a line of scars ran down his pale skin. That was all that she would get from him, and she knew it. His green eyes and his smile. The rest of his identity was hidden away from view.

“I already told you,” leaning down, he brushed his lips against her ear, “I’m Mr. Crimson.” It took her a moment to realize that they had been swaying their way through a mass of bodies, over towards the door. Suddenly, she was walking down the rickety stairs with him, dazed and confused.

She had been here three times, but she had never come down here with someone with the intention of fucking. Her partner paused for a moment, green eyes gleaming down at her.

“Are you scared, little bird?” Her eyes narrowed at him as she shook her head once, unsure of what she was getting herself into. Mr. Crimson pulled her quickly into the third room on the left.

There was a swift click as he locked the door behind them.

“Do you remember the rules?” His deep voice permeated her thoughts as his hands wandered up her body, stopping at her face.

“Yes.” She breathed, feeling a lightness in her fluttering nervously like butterflies.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” Before she could question what he meant, he had sealed his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss. Raven gasped as she felt herself being lifted from the floor, losing any rational thoughts as his tongue invaded her mouth. He tasted like a fruity cognac, sweet and inviting. Her hands slipped up the side of his face and into his hair, something she had not noticed before as it blended into his mask well and had been hidden when he stood in the shadows. Clutching the inky black tendrils in her fingers, she held his face to her own, studying it as best as she could. She lost her concentration quickly as he deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly, her arm was wrenched back. Hearing a faint _click_ , she realized she was being restrained. Her eyes met his as he made quick work of her other arm, securing them both above her head to the wrought iron bedframe. He had brought her to the bondage room.

In the dim lighting, she could see three different cabinets, each containing their own sets of gear. Ropes, restraints, and some switches and gags. There was a large assortment of toys, and it made her embarrassingly warm.

Even though she couldn’t see beneath his mask, his eyes told the story of a wild man with a craving. Pausing, he peered down at her.

“Do you want me to stop?” He implored, fingers hovering above the clasp to her dress.

“No.” Her own curiosity surprised her. Slowly, carefully, he undid the clasp, loosening the strings to the front of her dress agonizingly slowly. Finally, with one quick tug, her dress slipped off and onto the floor, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties. His green eyes pierced her, studying her.

“Well? Do I get to see you too?” She was starting to get uncomfortable with this mysterious man, and was beginning to doubt if this club was actually a good idea or if it was an excuse for creeps. He chucked softly above her as he carefully ran his hands over her exposed breasts, causing her to shiver.

“Little bird, tonight is not about me. It’s about you.” Raven’s brow furrowed as he loosened his bow-tie and shed his jacket, but otherwise remained unchanged.

“What do you mean?” She received no response from his mouth, but rather his fingers as they began to explore her skin in the dim lighting. To their left, the sounds of muffled fucking could be heard against the wall, someone had taken up residence in the room next to them. His fingers drew patterns on her pale exposed skin, leaving her body sensitive to the touch. It felt as though all of her nerve endings were awakening from a dormant state, warming her with every touch. His soft lips trailed down her neck, sucking on whatever skin they touched. The room was cold, too cold to be naked.

She moaned softly as his fingers trailed lower, stopping at her panties. Their eyes connected, and he seemed to be asking a question.

“Yes.” She whispered. His fingers grazed her skin, slipping below the only fabric covering her. She gasped, unable to break their gaze, his green eyes holding her hostage as he slipped his fingers inside of her wetness. His thumb rubbed her clit slowly at first, teasingly, as his fingers filled her core. The chains behind her rattled as she attempted to move, remembering through the fog of lust that she was, in fact, immobile. She watched as his head dipped down and he began kissing her breasts.

“What do you want?” Raven was having a hard time concentrating. Something about this didn’t seem right. He seemed familiar.

Oh, Azar, this felt amazing.

“How about you tell me what you want instead. If you’re a good girl, and you tell me all of your fantasies, I might be able to make them come true.” His eyes gleamed with mischief, and she could feel a pressure building inside of her. It was so hard for her to orgasm; she had tried toys, and she masturbated, of course. But she always knew that she was doing it to herself, and it was a huge turn off. This man was doing in mere minutes what took her hours. Biting her lip, she tried to get herself there as quietly as possible.

“Ah ah. No biting unless I say so.” He slowed down his pace, bringing her back from her fast climbing high. She scowled. “Now tell me, and maybe I’ll allow you to orgasm for me.”

“You’re cocky. I don’t like it.” He stopped completely, his eyes holding a dangerous glint to them. Suddenly, she was on her side. A loud, wet, _smack_ resounded from the room as a searing pain traveled up her spine. An involuntary moan escaped her lips.

“You’re a brat. I don’t like it.” Leaning down, he licked her bottom lip, catching it between his teeth as he rubbed her clit once more. Her body arched, betraying her.

“All you have to do is tell me what you want.” His fingers were already working her towards the heavens again, and she could feel her body vibrating with desire.

“No.” _Smack._

“Tell me.” Her muscles clenched for the third time, the orgasm so close.

“ _Please_.” She felt the words tumble from her mouth involuntarily, and he smirked at her. She could no longer control her own body.

“Tell me a fantasy. And I’ll let you orgasm.” That was all he wanted, was a fantasy? She could give that to him.

“A threesome.” She choked out. This was pure evil, he was a genius. She was so, so close. Her body felt like it was on fire, sweat coated the sheets below her. His interest seemed piqued.

“A threesome.” He purred in her ear. Her nails dug into her palms as she felt herself climb higher and higher. “With who?”

“Two men. _Please_.” She was shaking uncontrollably now, unable to look away from his beautiful green eyes.

“And what do you want these men to do to you, Little Bird?” He didn’t get his answer though, as she screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head as she orgasmed. Her entire body shuddered beneath his hungry stare. Her breathing was ragged as she squirmed beneath him, but his gaze was mischievous.

“We’re not done yet. Not until you tell me the rest of it.” Her eyes widened as he dipped his mouth between her legs, and she found herself screaming again.

* * *

She stumbled home, dazed and confused that night, and passed out as soon as she hit her mattress. She couldn’t recall what she had told him, or what they had talked about. All she knew was that she had orgasmed four or five times, and she was so exhausted she couldn’t stand on her own. Who was he? And what had he said before he had left her in that cab?

_See you next time._


	2. The Other Man In Red

_Two Weeks Prior_

The air was thick with humidity as she exited the taxi and found her way to the entrance in the alleyway. The neon pink sign seemed to scream into the night, luring new patrons with every flash.

_WHISPERS_

The name had been her idea. They had been bouncing ideas off of each other when the thought popped into her mind. Jinx was thrilled. The renovation had taken some time, though the building was a bit of a dump, it was in an old area of Gotham with fantastic architecture. Raven had helped as much as she could with her magic, and Jinx had hired a few people. She would do anything she could to help her best friend thrive, and that was exactly what had landed her in this mess in the first place.

Raven hadn’t returned since the prior week. Sure, she had wanted to, that was the most amazing night of her life. But she was herself, and she was not accustomed to losing control. With one hand, the handsome man in the red mask had gleaned sensitive information from her, much more than she would have liked to divulge. Not even Jinx herself knew about Raven’s fantasies. And why had he asked in the first place? She didn’t trust herself in the presence of that man, especially not now that she knew he had the power to make her orgasm so quickly. If only her prior sexual partners had paid that much attention to her, maybe she wouldn’t be craving the touch of someone so dangerous.

It was dark inside, the vibrations of the music seeped from the epoxy floor beneath her up into her heels, making her body hum with the rhythm. This club was full of high society people, and low life criminals. And no one knew the difference. Everyone’s identity remained a mystery, that was one of the main rules of the club. If you broke the rule, you were kicked out, and your identity revealed to everyone else.

Raven’s heels clacked against the hard floor as she cautiously made her way over to the end of the bar, making sure to hide herself in the shadows.

“Good evening, Ms. Violet.” Turning, a large smile spread across her face as she threw her arms around her friend.

“Hey Pinky. How’s it going? Meet anyone special tonight?” Thankfully, her friend’s managing partner was taking their turn tonight so they could get some time in together.

“As if.” Motioning to the masked bartender, she covered her eyes with her hands. “Managing a place like this is a lot more stressful than I thought it would be, even with a partner. Speaking of which, you should meet him, he is slowly growing on me.” Four small glasses of whisky appeared in front of them. Two of them disappeared in mere seconds as she knocked them back in quick succession, only pausing momentarily.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned him a bit but never told me who he is.” Raven followed suit with her drinks, shivering slightly as the burning liquid licked its way down her throat. Jinx’s phone pinged next to her, and she began texting furiously. Suddenly, Jinx squealed next to her excitedly, gripping her arm and dragging her towards the door that led to the “dungeon.”

“C’mon. You’ve gotta get in the spank line!” Raven’s eyes widened as her friend shoved her down the steps and into the large basement. There was no one to be seen.

“What line! Jinx, what the fuck.” It was dark, and no one seemed to be occupying any of the rooms. The door to the upstairs closed, and she suddenly found herself questioning her choice in a best friend. Feeling around, she tried to locate the light switch. Within a moment, her hands found the brick wall, turning the dimmer to the right.

A faint light emanated from the ceiling, and she turned, heading for the stairs as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, speed dialing Jinx. No answer.

A set of arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly against a warm body. She shrieked as a hand covered her mouth.

“Did you miss me?” The voice in her ear made her shudder. Her body turned to liquid at his voice, knowing what he could do to her. She found herself unable to respond as he led her carefully back to another room. And then she was peering up into the same mask as before. There was something different about his green eyes, they seemed lighter, though it might have been the dim lighting.

“No cuffs.” He pushed her backwards. She could feel the whisky buzz set in, as she stared up at him. Carefully, he slid his fingers down her chest, unbuttoning the sleek black material of her shirt, removing every article of clothing he could until she was completely naked from the waist up. She regarded him with watchful eyes, studying his face. He must have been wearing make-up, because in the faint light she couldn’t see his scars.

His expression was the same as the first time, as if he were drinking in her body for the very first time. She had never been regarded like this by any man, and here it was, twice. A blush settled its way on her pale cheeks, and she knew it would be visible even in the dim light. Her own mask only covered the top half of her face, an intricate silver and black lace.

He slipped a long, black, silky rope out of the drawer next to the bed. With nimble fingers, she felt him knot her arms behind her in what she believed was called the “reverse prayer” position. Closing the door, she noticed that this time he was wearing a tie, which he loosened. The lock clicked in place, and she sat motionless on a wrought iron bed similar to the first room she had been in. This room was covered in dark curtains. Slowly, Mr. Crimson made his way over to the wall, sliding four of the panels open.

She remembered this room. She had helped to design it. All along the walls stood several beautiful antique mirrors. Her reflection gleamed back at her as he slid down in front of her, spreading her legs wide as he slipped her panties off. In only a skirt and her heels, she lay vulnerable before him.

“He said you were beautiful. I didn’t think anyone could capture his interest as you seemed to. I guess I was wrong.” Before she could ask what he meant, he had buried his face beneath her skirt, his tongue darting along her thighs as he licked his way up to her moist center. His tongue flicked her aching bud of nerves and her body shuddered. The ties that bound her arms behind her dug softly into her skin, slightly painful. This only seemed to arouse her more as she fought the feeling that was migrating through her. Forcing her mind to stay focused, she ignored the building intensity inside her abdomen.

“ _Who are you talking about_?” She asked through gritted teeth. A moan escaped her lips as he slid a finger into her center, his mouth releasing her clit as he moved to peer up at her.

“You’ll find out in due time.” The mysteriousness was only irritating her. Removing his fingers from her, he slipped something else out from the drawer. A gag.

“You ask too many questions for your own good. Just enjoy yourself, I know I am.” He shoved the gag into her mouth, locking it into place behind her head. Soon, her eyes were covered. She was completely defenseless now.

There was a momentary pause, and then suddenly he was licking his way down her body, stopping only to lift her skirt. Something cold touched her clit, her body jolting at the sensation. An ice cube. She felt the cold wetness slide against her clit as he began sucking on her. Her fingers dug into the mattress below as she shivered. She was so cold, yet so hot at the same time. Her muscles contracted, and she could feel herself begin to climb higher and higher up the ladder of pleasure, each lick and flick of his tongue was another rung on her journey.

Then, a pause. The cold disappeared and instead, there was a warmth at her entrance, and suddenly he was inside of her, his fingers working at her clit faster and faster as he slid himself in and out of her. Her entire body seemed to be overly sensitive, and though she couldn’t see, she could feel _everything_. The sound of her moans was muffled by the gag, and she heard a faint clicking, no doubt the back of her gag hitting a piece of the bed frame. 

“That’s right, come for me.”

She felt her body convulse as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. Raven wrapped her legs around him, holding his body against her as she ground herself into him. Heat flooded her body, her head jerking back as her body was dropped off of the ledge that she had been so desperately climbing. A loud moan followed suit as her partner seemed to find his own release.

The blind fold was yanked from her face and tossed to the side. She watched momentarily as he began to redress himself, trying to control the shaking in her legs as he zipped his pants. He seemed rushed, though his expression was still lusty, and she grew nervous that he would torture her like he had before.

“I apologize. I have to leave you like this, because I know you can get out. I, however, need a head start.” She was so confused as he unlatched the gag from her mouth, allowing it to fall to the side of the bed. “ _Until next time, dear_.”

“What do you mean? What is going on?” His mouth contorted into a large smile. It was then that she noticed his reflection in the mirror.

_His hair was red_.

This was not the same man as last time.

Her eyes widened and she froze as he lifted a finger to his lips, the same lips that had been pressed against her body minutes before, shushing her as he winked. And then he was gone.

She phased out of her bindings, quickly gathering her clothing and slipping it on. But by the time she had, she was all alone in the basement, wondering who was playing games with her.


	3. Two Mr. Crimsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying this. I'm sorry I'm not on a regular update schedule. Working on that.

_**One Week Prior** _

She was going to fucking kill her. Light her on fire. Drag her across the lawn in front of her own damn business, Raven didn’t care. This was the end of her.

Jinx had been nowhere in sight when Raven had emerged on shaking legs from the depths of the basement. And she had not heard from her in the week since, not until she had texted her today.

 _Tell me you didn’t enjoy it_.

Glaring angrily at the tiny screen in front of her, she began typing aggressively. If her fingers mashed the tiny glass keyboard any harder, they would surely crack the screen, not that she cared much.

_I did not consent to have sex with a stranger._

_You did when you entered the premises and consented to sex. No one knows anyone’s identities._

Raven was seething. Jinx was right, this was true. The stranger just hadn’t been who she had expected them to be. Still, she was furious at the game. Did the other stranger know who Mr. Crimson was? It didn’t matter, she vowed she wouldn’t return again.

That was when the letters began.

_**Wednesday** _

She had come back from a night out with Star to a pile of mail on her front carpet. Thumbing through it in between gulps of alcohol, she paused, frowning at a type written note.

 _Come back_.

At first, she had just shrugged and tossed it in the bin, thinking nothing of it. And yet, as the evening went on, she kept coming back to it.

 _Come back_.

What did it mean?

She shredded it, forgetting about it during the next few busy days. Thursday was exhausting, and Dick had really struck her last nerve. 

**_Friday_ **

As she unlocked her apartment door, she felt something fall between her feet from the small mail slot.

Another note.

She shivered at the lettering.

_I miss you._

Who missed her? Or was it more than one person? Her head ached thinking about it. So, she did what any sane person would do- she shredded the note and continued on with her life.

All evening it gnawed at her. She forced herself to stay in her apartment, but all she could do was seethe. Finally, she bolted off of the couch, trying to ignore the nerves in her stomach.

A faint tapping noise echoed in her apartment, and her eyebrows shot up in alarm as she scrambled towards her front door. A piece of paper was stuck, dangling haphazardly from her mail slot.

Yanking it from the cool metal, she let her eyes wander over it.

 _We want to talk to you about your car’s extended warranty!_

It was an add, she was just fucking paranoid. Ripping it to pieces, she donned her coat and heels, allowing her anger to consume her. Jinx had a way of manipulating her, getting her to forgive her easily. It would not be so easy, not this time.

By the time she arrived, she had contained her anger to a dull roar in her mind, shoving her way through the crowded club. Like a lion, stalking her prey. No one approached her; she was sure if looks could kill everyone around her would’ve perished long ago. Quickly, she slipped her phone out of her pocket, angrily jabbing her friend’s number onto the keypad. It rang for a few moments.

“Rae! I really am sorry—”

“Where are you.” It wasn’t really much of a question- more of a death sentence.

“I’m in the office. Take the back staircase up to the top level. I’m managing tonight.” In her mind, she began to list all of the things she had been meaning to say to her, mentally preparing for a fight as she ascended the shallow staircase. She had never been up to the office before, despite the fact that she had helped renovate almost the entire place.

As she slipped the door open, she paused nervously. She loved Jinx dearly, but this had crossed a line in their friendship. Still, she didn’t want to yell at her. Frowning, she bit her lip, gliding into the dark room as the door automatically shut behind her. Quietly, she unlaced her mask and tugged it off as she sighed heavily.

It was beautiful up here. Raven didn’t understand why Jinx would complain so much about managing when the office was so spacious. It was practically a small apartment. In the middle of the room was a beautiful hot tub, built into the floor. The faint, clear blue light that emitted from the water seemed to be the only light in the spacious room.

Carefully, she dropped her coat onto one of the couches that lined the far wall, and walked over to the large windows that filled wall in front of her. Below her was the pulsing crowd of the club, winding and grinding against each other, a sea of masked creatures looking for fun.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A shiver ran down her spine as warm breath hit her ear. Raven found herself frozen in place as a warm presence shifted itself behind her.

“Where’s Jinx?” Her voice was strangled, something she was unfamiliar with as her nerves jumbled around inside of her. Slowly, she turned around, finding him merely inches away. The original Mr. Crimson. His black hair was well hidden in the darkness that surrounded them.

“You’re so beautiful. Such a shame, really, that we have to wear these masks.” Vibrant green eyes raked in her face. After a moment of realization, her hands fluttered upwards to cover her naked face, but he had already caught them. Pushing her back against the window gently, he loomed in front of her, and she found it hard to breathe. His presence was intoxicating. Clearing her throat, she forced a frown.

“Where is Jinx?” He chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips against her neck.

“She’s managing tonight, she told me you would come back, like clockwork. You really shouldn’t be angry with her, she was just trying to help me.” Before she could interject any profanity, his lips were on hers and she found herself succumbing to her willful and wanton desires. A growl emitted from her partner as he pulled her against him. She felt them moving backwards. His warm hands tugged at her dress, dropping it to the floor. His own shirt and tie were tossed to the side. She found herself hungrily feeling his body, seeing it for the first time. A warmth engulfed her feet, and as he pulled away for the first time, she found her body submerged in the warm water of the Jacuzzi. Her train of thought screeched back into focus as his lips neared hers again. They both stood, naked, in the warmth of the water. Her eyes assessed him for a moment. Scars pocked his beautiful and soft skin. Drinking him in, her gaze finally settled on his face, still concealed by a mask.

“You’ve seen mine. Does that mean I get to see yours?” He chuckled, a deep sound that seemed to vibrate through the water.

“Oh Sunshine, you know that’s not how this works.” His fingers slid along her jawline, tilting her head up. Confusion seeped through her, and she grabbed his wrist.

“What do you mean she was helping you? You knew who the other man was?” He said nothing as a small smile crept up his face. His lips descended towards hers as his hands wove through her long hair, holding her tightly against him. Carefully, he pushed her backwards, until she reached the wall of the Jacuzzi. The warmth of it engulfed her from behind.

And it was then that she realized that she was not, in fact, touching the wall of the Jacuzzi, but rather, a wall of muscle. Wrenching herself away from Mr. Crimson’s lips, she turned her head. Her eyes met the same mask that was in front of her. Her gaze wavered between the two of them, eyes wide. A smirk appeared on the face behind her.

“Of course she was helping him. He is _very_ interested in your fantasies.” Warm hands encircled her from behind, cupping her breasts as she gasped. Taking advantage of the opening, he sealed his mouth to hers. She found herself lost in the moment, unable to filter through her reality as her thoughts floated away from her. In front of her, Mr. Crimson’s mouth brushed against her neck as his fingers found her aching bud of nerves. A small moan escaped her, and the other man deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Holding her against him, he held her captive, allowing the man in front of her to do as he pleased.

“I don’t know if I like it when you kiss her.” Mr. Crimson growled to his friend, the other Mr. Crimson. Raven sat dazed and in his grasp as the other man broke away from her lips. Mr. Crimson’s fingers had found her moist center, and were plunging in and out of her as the man behind her pinched her nipples. Her back arched. She felt drunk, though she hadn’t had a drop of liquor for many hours. The testosterone around her was thick and she felt a sudden tension between the two men as she remained sandwiched between them. She hated to admit how delicious it was, their bodies so warm and muscled, rubbing against her bare skin as they pleasured her.

The muscles in her abdomen were tightening as she fought desperately to understand what was going on. A warm mouth engulfed her nipple as the water around them sloshed about, bubbles frothing from their movement. It smelled like chlorine and sex. In front of her the smell of cinnamon and whisky filled her nostrils. Behind her, the scent of something woodsy and fresh. A bead of sweat slid down her neck as the man behind her licked his way up to her ear.

“You’re going to come for us.” He whispered, a faint smile playing at his lips. “And then he is going to fuck you. And you’re going to come for him.” Mr. Crimson’s mouth captured her lips once more, and she found her body being tilted as the other man began to lick and suck on her nipples, peppering her chest with kisses. Mr. Crimson’s fingers filled her, plunging in and out. Another hand snaked its way down her stomach to her clit, and this time she was unsure who was touching what as she found herself being lifted, higher and higher. She felt like she was floating. A spasm rocked her as the orgasm finally came, a quiet scream erupting from her lips and into her lover’s mouth. Her body shook uncontrollably. Vibrant green eyes bore into hers, and his lust consumed her. 

“We’re not done yet,” her legs were suddenly tugged forward, and she felt the man in front of her at her entrance. Behind her, the other man secured her against him. In one swift moment, he was inside of her. She bit her lip to stifle the groan of pain and pleasure as he filled her completely. She found her fingers gripping the other man’s biceps as they were snaked around her torso. His other hand found her clit once more, as Mr. Crimson buried himself into her over and over. It was quite easy this time, for her to reach climax. He paused for a moment, holding her there, tortuously. His vibrant green eyes held her prisoner.

“Please.” She whispered, feeling herself achingly close to release. He bit her lip as he thrust into her faster than before, and her nails dug into the other man’s flesh. She felt her muscles contract once more, and she came undone. Beads of sweat ran down her partner’s face as he heaved in front of her, letting her legs drop back into the water. His gaze slipped to the man behind her, and he nodded once.

Suddenly she felt herself being hauled out of the water; her legs as good as jelly.

“I’m thinking about using the cuffs, what do you think?” She watched with wide eyes as Mr. Crimson stepped out of the water. Behind her, the red haired man pulled something down from the wall at the back of the room. A hide-away bed. Her brain was too scrambled as she tried to put two and two together. Mr. Crimson crouched in front of her, a smile playing on his beautiful, scar riddled face.

“I think that’s a great idea. What about the gag?” She gasped as he unceremoniously scooped her up from her spot on the floor and deposited her on the bed.

Behind her, a faint clicking noise. She watched from her spot on the bed as the two men surveyed their handy work. Both identical, yet so different. One was taller with reddish hair and light green eyes, extremely tan and lithe. The other had inky black hair and vibrant green eyes, his skin littered with scars. Yet the scars fascinated her.

“What are you doing?” Her voice was small, dazed and confused. She was not used to this side of herself. She felt so vulnerable and open. She observed as both men exchanged a knowing grin before descending upon her.

“You’ll see.”


	4. The Game

**_Present_ **

The flame danced carefully across the emulsion of the photographs splayed in her hand. Left on her doorstep as a warning, or an invitation, six black and white photographs had materialized in her mail slot that morning. 

She had carefully shredded every note she had received that week, the last being Wednesday’s “ _I miss you_.”

The notes had been replaced with photographs from the night prior. She watched carefully as the haphazardly scrawled words at the top were eaten up, the pages curling and dissipating into gray ash in her hands.

_I know what you did last night._

Someone was trying to blackmail her, and she had no idea who.

Actually, she had two ideas. Instantly, her mind drifted between her two lovers.

Letting the remains drift into the metal can to her right, her hands wound into fists of fury. The gall they had. It had to be one of them. Something about the entire situation was off. At first, it had been fun. Now someone was just toying with her.

One piece of the puzzle threw a dash of doubt into her mind. Once upon a time, she had been forced to study handwriting while working closely with Bruce many years ago, when she was entrenched deeply in a fraud scheme. Why was the handwriting on the photographs so feminine in nature?

Angrily, Raven donned her black coat, slipping her stilettos on with quick precision as she teleported herself to the front of the empty building. It was early Saturday afternoon; the club didn’t open until later in the day. The neon sign was off, leaving a dull gray _WHISPERS_ staring at her as if challenging her. For a moment she paused, anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

Maybe she should just ignore it. Eventually, they would leave well enough alone, whoever was causing this irritating ruckus. Her two lovers would grow bored with her and move on.

Adversely, if this scandal continued, who cared if the rest of the team found out about her sexual endeavors?

She didn’t necessarily mind; she was a half-demon, after all. What she was truly afraid of though, she realized, was what they would think about her professionally. The stigma of being a professional work being at all hours was something that she knew even non-superheroes had to deal with. It was crippling.

A thought darkened her mind. What if the league found out?

Or, a much worse thought. What would become of Mr. Crimson? Would he move on to another sexual endeavor, when he had sought her out so blatantly?

Shaking her head, she tried to quell her insecurities. Knocking hard, she listened to the echo on the other side of the club’s beautiful doors. Irritated, she allowed herself to phase through the doorway and into the office- the scene of the crime. A small shiver wormed its way up her spine as she surveyed the play space, still filthy from last night’s fun.

A pair of fuzzy handcuffs lay discarded, floating in the jacuzzi. It was dark, the light display no longer on and the water still. It must’ve been turned off late last night. The hideaway bed had been left open, the sheets a mess. It reeked of sex, the air thick with their pungent smell. Pushing inappropriate thoughts about being sandwiched between two delicious men from her brain, she picked through the room carefully.

Jinx wouldn’t be managing tonight, since she bamboozled Raven yesterday. It had been her co-owner’s night off. Raven was still flummoxed as to why her ill fated friend continued to help her co-manager with favors. Namely, favors involving _her_. Who was this mysterious man? She knew she could easily solve the mystery, she just needed to stop playing the games. A quick flash of her dark magic and she would have the answer easily, she just needed to remove the mask from his handsome face.

 _But you like the puzzle._ She jumped, hearing the purr of Brave burst forth from the recesses of her mind.

 _And the **sex** is to die for._ Clamping her thoughts tightly behind a vault, she silenced Lust and suppressed the tingle that ebbed its way up her thighs.

“Shut up.” She caught herself as she muttered the words aloud. Cautiously, she picked her way through the melee of discarded objects and clothes, wondering if anyone actually _did_ clean the rooms after they had been used. Stopping at the large mahogany desk in the back of the space, she let herself examine the contents that lay scattered atop. Finances, finances, some ideas for new rooms and theme nights.

There.

As her eyes skimmed the pages carefully, she saw a flash of a name other than Jinx.

 _Jason_. Half of the page was buried beneath other paperwork. Quickly, she bent over the desk, reaching for the page.

With a loud _fwoosh_ , all of the paperwork was suddenly scattered across the floor. With a startled gasp, Raven spun, dislodging the pen holder as it was flung across the room.

“Hello, little bird. Couldn’t stay away from me for long, could you?” In front of her stood the original Mr. Crimson. Well, Jason. Jason what though? Why did he seem so strikingly familiar? His beautiful green eyes combed over her ruffled appearance. A blush darkened her cheeks as her mind recalled their first encounter, as he delved deep into her sexual fantasies, somehow extracting them from her in her compromised position.

“Sure,” she growled, “We can pretend that’s why I’m here.” He was a mere few feet away from her, yet he made no moves towards her. A part of her yearned for him as she found her body calling for his more than she had felt herself lust for anyone in her life. He regarded her softly, carefully.

“Did you get my notes?” His voice was surprisingly soft, surprising her.

“You mean your threats?” A look of genuine confusion befuddled his features and for a moment a sliver of fear wormed its way into her. It wasn’t him? Then it must be the other man.

“I left you notes.” Taking a stride forward, he carefully brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She knew all she would have to do is lean up and rip the mask from his face. Something was holding her back. Something deep inside of her, an unreadable emotion in the back of her mind. He was still some distance away, his expression unreadable. Just a quick flick of her wrist, and she would no longer be trapped in this game.

“No, you left me photos. Provocative photos in which I am scantily clad or naked. You run this club, I would think you would adhere to your own rules regarding anonymity.” His warm fingertips had never left her face. Raven willed herself not to sigh with contentment as he caressed her naked cheek carefully, silent for a moment as he processed her words. It was like they were in their own bubble. She hadn’t bothered to don her mask as she hadn’t expected anyone to be there yet.

“I haven’t taken any photos. I can assure you that if any such photos were taken, I will go to great lengths to protect your identity.”

“Perhaps it is the friend that you so wantonly involved in our affairs.” She had intended for her words to bite into him and irritate him the way that he was irritating her. Something mischievous gleamed in his eyes as he took in the angry curl of her lip. It unnerved her that her anger didn’t bother him one bit. If he were anyone else, they would’ve backed off or given in to her immediately.

“Little bird, I only wanted to make your dreams come true. Tell me you didn’t enjoy it. If you didn’t, I will do nothing of the sort again. We can put an end to this game of ours, though I imagine that you’re enjoying it just as much as me, if not more so.” Heat licked its way up her neck and into her cheeks, leaving her bright red with blush. He was right, she was enjoying it. Or she had been, until the photographs had appeared. “I can assure you, my friend would do no such thing. He takes rules very seriously.”

“Well Jason,” she reveled in the sudden apprehension that adorned the half of his beautiful face that she could see, “who else could it be, if not either of you? Who else knows about our game?”

The air around them was thick with tension and lust. She didn’t want to admit that she was yearning for him, or that this entire ordeal was all it took to get her hot and bothered. Just his presence alone sent her mind spiraling and it took every ounce of strength in her to keep lust locked away and to suppress the lewd thoughts and fantasies that threatened to overtake her. His warm fingertips wrapped around her delicate wrist, ensnaring her arm behind her as he hastily pressed himself against her, a look of alarm quickly filling his eyes.

“You still don’t know, do you?” Puzzled, she placed her hands against his well-defined chest. Her lover was dressed in simple civilian clothes, no doubt preparing to manage for the evening. A tight black t-shirt and low-slung jeans left little to her wild imagination as she ran her fingers up his chest, pausing to hold him at bay.

“Know what?” His face was so close, yet so far from hers. It had been just sex. That was all it was to her. That’s what she had told herself all of those times she had come in. At some point she had gotten lost in the fun. She hadn’t realized that she had reserved herself for him. Stopped seeing other people. Disgustingly allowing herself to have fallen for a mystery man, who seemed to pride himself on fulfilling her sexual needs and desires. She felt dirty. Something about the need that stirred in her stomach, hot and aching for him, left her feeling so disarmed. She realized she craved his company more than anyone else’s and it unnerved her.

“Who I am.” His warm breath hit her cheek as his hand gingerly caressed her thigh. Raven’s breathing hitched as her eyes met his mysterious green gaze. She was an empath, yet she could not read him. Sure, the lust in the room was palpable. She could tell he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. But it had taken her this long to realize that she could only sense the emotions he wanted her to sense. Who on earth could block her this well? Who was this well guarded? And still, the answer was just out of her reach, on the tip of her tongue. Someone familiar.

“Who are you?” His relief was palpable. There was no warning. She wasn’t sure who closed the gap between the two of them first, and she didn’t care. Her need outweighed her concerns. He held her against him in a vicelike grip, as if he were afraid she would dissipate with the ferocity of their movements. The heat between them was enough to make anyone melt.

In a moment, her coat was on the floor, revealing her rumpled blouse and skirt. With gentle hands, he soon removed the black skirt, adeptly yanking it down her long legs as he deposited her onto the top of the large desk with precise movements. Jason’s tongue slipped along her bottom lip. As she moaned, he quickly took advantage of the easy access. Their tongues vied for dominance, tasting every inch of each other’s mouths. He tasted like whisky and smoke as if the flames of her desire were curling around them and engulfing them. Something was different this time. She felt it on her skin- a slow burn. Nothing like a quick flame of desire like those that he had been fulfilling over the last couple of weeks. Her skin simmered with lust and need, his hands only fanning the flames even more as they roamed, touching her in the light of day for the first time.

“I can’t tell you that,” his lips were pressed into her ear as he made quick work of her soaking wet panties, flinging them recklessly onto the floor. “I need you to myself for a little while longer. I’m enjoying not being myself.”

Words wouldn’t form on her lips as his fingers found her wet entrance. Yet another one of her fantasies, being fucked on a desk. Something so simple, yet so sexy to her. He continued to fulfill every one of her needs and the planning wasn’t lost on her. It was as if he knew her every move. The heat threatened to consume her and pull her over the edge with a simple flick of his wrist. Their gazes were locked together, green and violet, tethered.

“Fuck. What have you done to me?” His voice was frenzied and confused as his mouth once more captured hers. A moan escaped her lips as he pulled her towards him, yanking his jeans down. Her fingers tightened around his biceps, anticipating a quick slam.

Instead, he waited at her entrance, almost teasingly. Jason’s fingers found her chin, tilting her head upwards.

“Look at me. Don’t look away. I want to see you climax.” His words were soft, a hint of desperation leaking through his careful façade. Slowly, he inched himself inside of her, delighting in her soft, low moan. It took everything in him to keep from ravaging her on that desk then and there.

Softly, slowly, he took her as he brushed his lips against hers. The build-up was slow as his warm fingers brushed her aching bundle of nerves. Heat bunched in her chest as his other hand slid slowly down, undoing one button at a time, along with her insecurities, until her dark purple blouse fell open around her.

His eyes devoured every fiber of her being. She felt completely and utterly naked beneath his gaze and writhed against him, pushing him to go faster and harder. Still, he continued to take his time, enjoying her tightness around him, driving them both insane as they neared the brink.

“Jason.” His eyes danced with green fire as his name fell from her sweet lips. He watched as her eyes grew misty and half-lidded with pleasure.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say my name.” There was a tightness growing deep within her, and she bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Raven could tell from his expression that he was feeling it too, they were both nearing the ends of their ropes.

She felt a sudden push on her chest, and then she was sprawled across the desk. He picked up the pace, his fingers swirling along her clit, edging her closer and closer as she squeezed her eyes shut, allowing her brain to shut down and her body to do the work.

“Look at me.” Their eyes connected once more. Her body began to shudder as she felt the edge fast approaching. With a final thrust, she felt her nails dig into his arms as she hurtled herself over the edge and into the chasm of ecstasy. She shook as she came around him, a whimper escaping her lips as she lay naked on the desk before him.

 ** _Click_**.

It appeared that the game had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
